¿que chica elegiria el capo Dan kuso?
by danXruno for ever
Summary: 5 chicas un capo y vestidos preciosos aunque se lo imaginaran ustedes este es mi primer fic: Dan es un capo y tiene que elgir entre 5 chicas que son: Alice,Runo,Julie,Mirra y Fabia espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic es un one-shop de Dan kuso espero les guste

**¿Que chica eligiria el capo Dan kuso?**

Dan: ¿es esta noche?-dijo hablando por telefono con shun

Shun: si esta noche hermano tendrás que elegir a la chica que quieres-dijo emocionado ya que si elegía a Runo, Fabia, Mirra o Julie el se quedaría con Alice

Dan: yo estoy emocionadísimo, aunque no se a cual de las cinco chicas elegir- dijo la primara vez emocionado y la otra serio

Shun: no te emociones tanto puede llegar la poli y todo se puede arruinar- dijo serio

Dan: hay que posibilidades hay-dijo relajado

Shun: pues como elegiste ese restaurante…

Dan: pues cambia entoces la maldita cita que sea en un lote baldio-dijo furioso

Shun: pues para que reservaste ese maldito sitio si lo ibas a cambiar-furioso

Dan: maldita sea- dijo con cara furiosa con el teléfono abajo luego also el telefono y dijo calmado- pues que toda la comida del restaurante, LA ENVIEN A MI MALDITA CASA, Y DILE A LAS MALDITAS CHICAS QUE SERA EN LA CASA,OISTE-le grito y cerro furioso

Shun: carajo

**Con Runo…**

**Runo pov**

Wau hoy es el gran dia Dan eligira a una chica que emocion espero que sea a mi

Me vesti con un vestido precioso(n/a no tengo imaginación asi que les dejo la ropa a ustedes pero talvez en mis otros fic tenga imaginación super desarrollada) Sali pemsando en tener suerte con que Dan me eligiera

**Julie pov**

Que emocionada estoy hoy es la gran noche en que dan después de dos meces de avernos capturado (n/a jeje no sabia que poner XD) al fin nos dejara libre porque por lo que veo no esta tan interesado en mi pero con este vestido (n/a muy atrevido por sierto) creo que lo dejare sangrando en el suelo

**Alice pov**

Hoy al fin eligiera a la chica que le gusta espero que no sea yo porque asi podre estar con shun, y este vestido tan feo podra eliminarme de la competencia ¡siiiiii!

**Mirra pov**

Waou eligira a la chica espero ser yo la afortunada en ser la esposa de este capo asi tendre mucho dinero y matare a quien me plasca wajajajajajaja

**Fabia pov**

Este maldito al fin elgira a una chica pero espero estar con Shunny y no con este idiota aunque se que esta golfa de Alice tambien quiere a Shun, pues si ni yo ni Alice somos elegidas por Dan la mato!

**Nadie pov**

Eran las 7 de la noche todos estaban reunidos en la casa muy lujosa y en realidad grande con pisina y todos los lujos del mundo y dan iba a elgir la chica afortunada

Shun: estamos aquí reunidos para que una afortunada chica sea la que este con Dan- grito por un microfono- tendra que elegir entre… RUNO-grito y salio Runo con su vestido- JULIE-salio Julie- ALICE-salio-MIRRA-salio-y… FABIA-salio

Dan: a ver… Julie tienes un cuerpo hermoso…pero…no eres tu-Julie puso cara triste y luego se fue-Mirra wao… tanta curva y yo sin frenos- Mirra puso cara de feliz- pero…no eres tu- hizo lo mismo que Julie- Alice eres hermosa una de las chicas mas hermosas que e visto- Alice puso cara de decepción ya que quería a Shun- pero… e visto como miras a Shun así que que como el me salvo la vida y es mi hermano…TE LO REGALOOOO

Shun: ah o SIIII!-dijo por el michofono

Dan: Runo tu eres hermosa la mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida y vaya que visto muchas mujeres- cara de felicidad por parte de runo-pero-decepcion por runo- ERES TU LA AFORTUNADA- y runo puso cara de super sorprendida y empesaron a caer cosas de esas de sorpresa(n/a no se como se llaman XD) y después llego la policia- o no la policia- cuando dijo esto dan agarro a runo y se la llevo a un cuarto seguro y todos su guardias empesaron a disparar

Runo: wao me elegiste a mi- dando saltos de alegria

Dan: eso no importa ahora la policia esta afuera

Dan saco una ak47 y fue a disparar

Dan: LES DEMOSTRARE PORQUE SOY EL CAPO- dijo disparando duro

En ese momento un guardia hirió a Shun en la pierna

Shun: AAAAHGGG- grito por el dolor que sentia

Dan: Shuuunnn hermano halli boy- fue y se lleva a Shun al cuarto donde estara seguro no sin antes dispararle al guardia que hirio a Shun- hay que irnos de aquí- le dijo a todos que estaban en el cuarto y escaparon

Antes de escapar un guardia abia matado a fabia (n/a asi no matara a alice para quedarce con shun)

**FIN**

**Que tal estubo muy bien para ser mi primer fic y un poco largo para ser un one-shop bay dejen reviwer**


	2. no al plagio

no al plagi no al espan y no al hatqueo de cuentas de fanfic


End file.
